Worst Cartoon Characters
Dishonorable Mentions Quotes *"When he wasn't trying to swindle his "friends" out of their money, "How much you got?; Wilt: "I got a buck."; Bloo: "Gimme!" he was putting the entire household in DANGER with his insane ideas! Bendy was technically worse, but at least he was only in one episode. Bloo's the main frickin' character of the show." -''His description of why he personally hates Bloo from "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends".'' *"Peter was made to hide around the premise of being, quote on quote, retarded, but Seth can't even write an intellectually challenged character nowadays! An intellectually challenged person isn't capable of being so intelligently sadistic as Peter. Peter is just an unapologetically cruel, neglectful, and outright evil character! He attacks his friends, he abuses his children, he abuses his wife. Peter is an outright insult to intellectually challenged people!" -''Description of Peter Griffin'' *''"But now, everytime Brian opens his mouth, I just end up disliking him even more! And even when he's meant to be nice, he's so painfully transparent, shallow, and openly exploitive of others that it's always cringeworthy to watch!"'' ''-Description of Brian Griffin'' *''"Anyway, here we go! Just a note for this final choice, we're gonna have to venture to some very dark territory. I'll be honest, it's a place I never wanted to visit again as long as I lived. Oh, yes! The #1 worst cartoon character is… Ren from Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon"!"'' -''His Worst Cartoons of All Time warning.'' *''"We watched Ren grow up, relishing with glee in watching the suffering of living things. Eventually discovering, he doesn't want to kill them because that would end their suffering, leading to his slow growth into an abusive partner. Eventually, Ren breaks down into an even more animalistic state, with known mental functioning beyond a wild beast with a desire to kill. Amputating and clawing his way to slow end of caging in isolation."'' -''Description of "Adult Party" Ren.'' *''"But despite these cartoons existing, many of them might as well not exist. Most of these characters were over a decade old, and nowadays, I'm blown away by how likeable and relatable new cartoons are making their characters. Even the lousiest of teen sitcoms have characters that are leagues more likeable than these guys, and I'm glad to see cartoons always improving for new generations. Do you think I missed a particular character? There's such a wide variety of cartoons out there, I'd be amazed if I didn't miss at least a few. So feel free to leave your own thoughts in the comments and as always, thanks for watching, and I'll see you next time!"'' ''-His conclusion of the video'' Trivia *This list currently has 8 dishonorable mentions, the most dishonorable mentions he had from any other list. This is also the first time he uses "dishonorable" mentions instead of "honorable" mentions for the absolute worst. *1st time he uses the Worst Cartoons of All Time warning for #1. 2nd time will be in Worst Animated Sequels. *Angelica is the only female character to be on his list while the rest of his choices are males. D.W. doesn't count since she was a dishonorable mention (though D.W. was the only female dishonorable mention). *Strider said that the reason why he chose Bloo over Bendy was because while Bendy was objectively a worse character (he frames the four main characters for each of his wrongdoings and goes off without punishment), Bendy was fortunately only in one episode while Bloo's the main protagonist of the show. **He even mentioned the infamous episode "Everyone Knows It's Bendy" as an "honorable" mention in Worst Episodes of Good Cartoons. Category:Top 10's Category:Rugrats Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Johnny Test Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Modern Family Guy Category:The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange Category:Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" Category:Breadwinners Category:Steven Universe Category:Worst